The Cry (up for adoption)
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Jason hears a fellow member of the 7 crying from the room next door on the Argo II, he wonders who (and why they are crying) it is. When Percy knocks on his door, asking him to 'make it stop', he really doesn't know what to do. Pairings: Jason/Percy mentions of Percy/Annabeth and mentions of Jason/Piper. Just DM me if you want it, but until then I'll try to continue it. Thanks! :)
1. The Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. I just love the entire 2 series' (More than Glee, which is a very hard thing to do.)

The Cry

Jason was getting changed when he heard it. The slow, rising cries of fear, eventually devolving into sobs from the room next to him. He sighed, wondering what had happened. Pulling off his shirt, he opened the door to his wardrobe and stuffed it into the washing basket there. The night was burning hot, the seas raging and thunder striking somewhere into the sea. He was about to lay down in bed when a small knock came from the door. He stood up again, listening for it again.

_'Who would be awake at this time?'_ Jason wondered. _'Apart from me, apparently.'_

"Jay? Can I talk to you, please?" Percy whispered behind the door.  
"Gods, please be awake..." he muttered to himself through sniffles.

"Yeah, hold on." Jason sighed. He wandered over to his door and unlocked it, then pulled it open. He was almost thrown off his feet by Percy, who practically threw himself onto Jason, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head into Jason's chest, crying his eyes out. Jason was taken aback, so much that he just stood there, Percy hugging him so hard he was squeezing the life from Jason. Jason finally moved into action, his arms wrapping around Percy, saying

"Hey, hey, don't cry... It's ok. It's ok."

Percy whimpered and cried, grabbing onto Jason's back and pulled him impossibly closer. Jason untangled himself from Percy and sat him down on the bed, shutting the door quietly and then sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Jason turned Percy to face him and then looked him in the eyes. Percy shook his head and began to cry again, his head falling into his hands.

"No no, nonono, don't cry, please..." Jason pulled Percy back into a hug and started to rub his back, trying to comfort him. The window flashed with more lightning and the thunder came soon after, the boat rocking back and forth.

"Make it stop, Jay, Gods, please, make it stop..." Percy whispered through tears and whimpers.

"Stop what, Perce?" Jason looked at him, confused. 'What was making him so upset?' Jason wondered.

He waved his hand in the general direction of the back wall and started to calm down slightly.

"Stop my alarm?" Jason asked, slowly getting up and switched off his alarm clock, the illuminating numbers flickering and then going away entirely. He sat back down next to Percy, who was still upset and asked him again,

"Percy, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

Lightning stuck once more, this time the flash was a lot closer, the sound a lot louder and Percy clenched onto Jason even harder, his head flying straight back onto Jason's chest, his cries getting louder again.

"Stop it, please... Just make it go away. I don't like it, Jay, just make it stop..." Percy shook and Jason finally realised what he meant. He smiled and then pushed Percy off of him.

"You mean the lightning?" Jason stifled a laugh.

"Jay! Don't laugh... I'm- I just, I don't like lightning. Whatsoever." Percy frowned and pulled away from Jason.

"I can't stop it entirely, but I can make it quieter and less often. Just, hold on a minute." Jason grinned and sat down on the floor, closing his eyes. He moved his hands out in from of him and turned them to face upwards, grimacing in concentration. He tended for a second, and a flash of pain went through his face, then the lightning that was about to strike hovered just above the water. The thunder never came. He twisted his hands back around, so they were facing the floor, and then pushed them down. The lightning curved around, sparks still flying off of it, and then Jason simply let go, his shoulders slumping and his hands falling down to the ground. The lightning curved round again, so that it was facing directly upwards and then it resumed its strike, launching its massive shock of electricity at the sky. Still, the thunder never came.

Percy has stopped crying now, he just stared out of the window in fear of what was to come. Jason sighed and climbed up on his bed, laying Percy down and saying,

"Stay here tonight. My room is soundproofed, so the thunder will be less loud in here."

Jason was about to lay down on the floor, when he heard Percy whispering to him.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you mind if you, erm, if you came up here- like, with me?" Percy sounded embarrassed

"..." Jason stayed silent.

"Jay?" Percy asked, now sounding scared.

"..." Jason didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question... I'm just sorta cold and... Never mind." Percy sighed and Jason heard him turn over. He silently debated in his mind what to do. If he stayed, Percy would get annoyed and upset, but if he did go and sleep with him (if you thought about it in that way), Percy would be happy and stay not-scared, but Piper and Annabeth would be pissed if they found them like that. He decided, that on the basis of friends (or in this case, best friends) before girlfriends, he would go and sleep with Percy.

"Move over, then." Jason grinned and shoved Percy lightly.

"Wait, your actually going to come up here with me?" Percy sounded shocked.

"Yeah, seaweed brain. Now get on the other side, before I climb over you." Jason joked. Percy moved slowly to the other side, and curled up as a lightning bolt struck outside.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here now." Jason patted Percy on the back as he lay down. Percy turned to face him and muttered a thank you, before uncurling himself and stretching out. Jason smiled and thought for a second. He really wanted to put his arms around Percy, but he didn't know why.

'_What is going on with me?'_' He sighed internally. He weighed up the pros and cons, like before. If he didn't, he wouldn't fill his desire and Percy would be colder, but Annabeth and Piper would be slightly happier if they did eventually catch them.

If he did, however, it would seem sorta gay, Percy would be warmer and he would be happier, but Piper and Annabeth would be mega pissed. And he knew what an annoyed Piper and Annabeth could do. But, yet again, in spite of them both having girlfriends, he followed the friends before girlfriends rule and Jason lifted Percy up and snaked his arm under Percy's body, then pulled him into a hug, his other arm wrapping around Percy's waist. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then a sigh as Percy relaxed into the sudden movement.

Eventually, Percy seemed to stop reacting to the lightning, and started to fall asleep. He started to release Jason's back and let his arms fall to Jason's side, wrapping themselves sleepily around his waist. Jason smiled, then frowned, shook his head and really thought about what was happening.

_'Could I- Could I be- oh Gods, no... Could I be falling for Percy Jackson, my best friend?'_

He moved his head back so he could get a better look at Percy. The limelight of the early (really early) morning illuminated Percy's face and lit up his room. Percy was sleeping soundly, his hair slowly unravelling and becoming curlier by the minute. Jason loved the way his face seemed to lose all emotion but peace as he slept, the creases of worry at the top of his head disappeared and his mouth hung slightly open, then it closed as he breathed out.

"Staring at my beautiful face?" Percy grinned sleepily and Jason snorted.

"In your dreams, fish kid."

"That's a new one." Percy noted. "It's not that bad actually."

"Shut up. Your the one who was reduced to a sniffling mess in a lightning storm." Jason replies, jokingly.

"What? I though we said that you wouldn't laugh about that!" Percy frowned and pulled away from Jason, complaining.

"Nooooooo, please... I'm so sorry." Jason groaned and tried to grab for Percy again.

"Nope, you've had your chance. I'm not coming back." Percy laughed.

"Oh, come on. Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Jason begged Percy, using his infamous puppy eyes to try and convince Percy to come back.

"Why do you even want me to come back?" Percy asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, erm... I guess that, erm..." Jason pauses and thought about it. Why did he want Percy to lay in his arms again?

_'I guess he's kinda comfortable. And warm. And cute. An- wait WHAT!? Did I just call Percy cute? Wha-'_

"Jay? Jay? Jaaaaasooooon? Argo II to Jason? Are you there?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of Jason's face.

"Wha- erm, hi yeah, sorry. Sorta zoned out there for a minute." Jason turned bright red and thought _'gods, what is wrong with me tonight.'_

"So? Are you gonna answer my question? Why do you want me to sleep with you so badly?" Percy grinned cheekily.

"Oh, erm, well, I guess that. Well, erm- I just thought that- I think that I might-" Jason stumbled on his words and looked down, embarrassed.

"Honestly, your worse than me now." Percy smiled and lay down. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I think I would just come back here anyway because of the storm."

Jason grinned and resumed his old position, this time keeping Percy strongly in his arms, giving him no chance of getting out.

* * *

They lay there for about 10 minutes before Jason spoke up, barely a whisper, but he spoke.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. What the answer is, I mean. Right now I just want to go to sleep, and we're gonna need it."

"What about the storm?" Percy asked, worriedly.

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, so if you do wake up, just shake me or something and I'll wake up." Jason smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." Jason relaxed and dragged Percy into a bigger hug. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Jay." Percy sighed in relief and seemed to melt into Jason, his eyes fully shutting and he let sleep wash him away.

Jason smiled, his eyes shutting too and his face dropping into a blank expression. He knew the risks of doing this, but the reward was so, soooooo much better.


	2. The Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. I just love the entire 2 series' (More than Glee, which is a very hard thing to do.)

Thank you so much to my two reviewers, who really motivated me to write some more, sorry I haven't written in a while I had a mock election at school and had loads to prepare for that and just yeah… I came 4th out of 8 though! Anyway, I'm waffling now so thanks! :)

The Cry

Chapter 2

"What the actual fuck is THIS?!" Jason heard someone say. He groaned and buried his face further into Percy's chest. He really did _not_ want to get up right now.

"This is adorable." Jason heard another person that sounded like Leo laugh. "Just, gold. Absolute gold."

"Huh?" He heard Percy groan and move over slightly. "Oh, uh, hey everyone! What time is it?"

"Percy, do you realise where you are?" Jason finally recognised that first voice. Annabeth.

"Yeah, in my room." Percy replied. Jason could just see the grin on Percy's face, even though he was still headfirst into Percy's stomach.

"Does this look like your room? And not to mention the blonde Roman, who's literally sleeping on you."

"I'm not asleep!" Jason complained and turned around, pulling away from Percy and curling up into a ball. "Wait a minute…" Jason paused, then poked his head out from underneath the duvet. "Oh, shit… Mornin' everyone…" He sighed.

"Oh, look who's finally here to comment!" Annabeth started to shout, her eyes bulging out of her head in anger. "Now, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

Jason started to stutter, his mouth trying to form words, but nothing came out but "Erm, I, uh, we were just, erm…"

Percy sighed and said, "If you really want to know I needed some help from Jason and he helped me."

"By having sex with you?" Piper replied, seething.

"What? No! We- we didn't have sex! Well, we kinda slept toge- OW!" Percy defended. Jason groaned and threw his pillow at Percy and said,

"Shut up, you're making it worse!"

"Well, you're not doing any better!" Percy threw the pillow back at Jason, it landing perfectly on Jason's face so you couldn't see him anymore. "I had some trouble, ok? Nothing happened."

"Then why are you half-naked?!" Annabeth threw her hands up into the air, exasperated.

"Oh, urm… We, uh, I couldn't- we didn't" Percy stumbled on his words and turned bright red as he looked at himself and Jason, wearing nothing but boxers.

"It was what, like, 30 degrees last night? Can you blame us?" Jason sighed, the got up and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling it open and dragging a hoodie off of a hanger. It came off the hanger with a _'pop'_ and then Jason closed the wardrobe, pulling on the hoodie and not bothering with trousers.

"Just get over it, Annabeth. Nothing happened last night, and you know it." Jason yawned and walked off into the kitchen, getting out some pans and ingredients and getting to work.

Annabeth looked over at Jason, then looked at Percy and scowled.

"We'll talk about this later." She said as she stormed off to god knows where.

"Well, that was intense!" Leo yawned and grinned at Percy. "Just sayin', I'm rooting for team Jercy! You two were so cute together asleep when Annabeth wasn't there, buuuuuut… Yeah, you know what happened."

Percy grinned at Leo, then sighed, shook his head and walked into the common room, deciding to watch a bit of TV. He sighed, knowing he couldn't watch it for long, but at least he could watch an episode or two of _Mars_ or _Salvation_ on Netflix.

He sat there, his eyes following the movements of Commander Seung trying to peek over a tipped desk to check on Marta, from _Mars, _when Percy heard someone call his name.

"Urm, Percy?" Jason called out.

"Yeah?" Percy replied, not wanting to look away from the tensional scene.

"Can I- urm… Can I have some help please?" Jason asked, a voice laughing quietly in the background.

"Sure?" Percy shrugged, switched off the TV, jumped up and strolled into the kitchen, nearly choking on his cookie as he saw what had happened.

"Dude… What-"Percy stifled a laugh. "What happened?"

"The smoothie maker exploded… I think I forgot to put the lid on it." Jason said, as smoothie dripped down his face. It looked like a tornado had appeared, splattered the smoothie across the room, then disappeared into thin air. The room was completely covered in smoothie, the cupboards, the fridge, the hob and the oven. Even Leo wasn't spared, the whole front of his body was dripping with smoothie, then he licked it off his face and grinned.

"Yummy, I didn't know you made such great smoothies, Jason!"

Jason scowled at Leo, then looked over to Percy.

"Can I, erm, have some help with this?" He spread his arms out and pointed around the room.

Percy sighed then looked at Jason, shaking his head in exasperation, the grabbed a towel cleaned Jason's face and smiled.

"Good, now I can take you seriously."

Jason smiled back and grabbed the towel off of Percy, then got to work, cleaning all the tabletops and cupboards, Leo finishing off the English Breakfast that Jason was in the process of making before the 'accident' happened. Percy grinned at Leo, grabbed another towel and helped Jason clean, eventually finishing almost 20 minutes later.

"Welp, I'ma take a shower now, see you in about half an hour!" Jason grinned and ran off leaving the smoothie-wet towel in Percy's arms.

"What? Aw, come on!" Percy groaned and threw the towels into the washing machine. Leo looked over to him, then glanced over to Jason, who was walking into the bathroom with only a towel on. Instinctively, Percy turned his head to see what Leo was looking at, the regretted it as he turned bright red, his mouth falling open and his hands falling to his sides.

Jason was _beautiful._ Percy had never really seen Jason shirtless in this way before, as he had never paid proper attention. But now... _'Gods, he gorgeous.'_ Percy gaped and blinked a few times before realising what he was doing, then shut his mouth and turned back around.

Leo grinned at him and Percy's cheeks burned even brighter, Leo raising his eyebrows and giggling. He then said,

"Wow, Percy! I never knew you were so... Well." Leo just smiled again, then walked up to Percy and whispered in his ear.

"Just so you know, we all think your as straight as an arrow. But now, I'm thinking otherwise... Go get him, Percy. You deserve someone who's better than everyone after all of this."

Percy's blush deepened and he tried to deny what Leo had said, but Leo stopped him.

"Don't. Even. Try." He grinned and shook his head and walked off.

Percy looked at the shower door longingly, then he walked off and sat down to finish that episode of _Mars._

* * *

Half an hour later, Jason popped round the corner, dripping wet and still only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and said,

"Urm, guys, is breakfast ready yet? I'm kinda hungry..."

Percy turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat as he saw Jason.

"Urm, uh It's- urm, It's ready, I think- urm..." Percy stumbled on his words.

"What Percy's trying to say, is that yes, breakfast's ready. Now go put some clothes on and get back here quickly, we're all starving." Leo grinned at Jason and shooed him away with his hands, and turned back to the TV.

Percy turned back to the TV as well, face burning bright red, again, and Jason glanced behind him.

_'Is Percy... Falling for me?' _His eyes followed Percy's movements, taking in every part of him. _'Well, he is kinda cute... And I loved the way he wouldn't let go of me last night. But, then again, we both have girlfriends. And I doubt that they would be happy if we suddenly turned gay.'_

Jason sighed. He wasn't ever going to be able to talk about this, was he? He strolled into his room, changed into some normal clothes, walked back out and shut the door, then walked back into the common room.

"Right! Breakfast, anyone?" Jason grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, please!"

"Oh my gods, finally, I'm starving..."

"Jesus, how long do you take in the shower, Jason?"

"Yes, original English, my favourite!"

Jason smiled then. But his smile dropped of his face as a very angry Annabeth and Piper walked in.

"We are having a chat about your little achm, _thing, _over there after this. You, me. Percy, Annabeth. We are going to sort this out." Piper snarled and sat down.

Jason's face turned sour and he sat down too, then turned to face Percy.

"This, is not going to go very well..." he whispered to Percy.


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. I just love the entire 2 series' (More than Glee, which is a very hard thing to do.)

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really made me happy to see that people liked my writing and its just really awesome so thanks. The reason why I haven't updated in so long is because over Christmas (around the time I stopped uploading) I moved school, and house, and I was very busy with all that and stuff. And then I met some awesome friends at this school and I got a boyfriend and I was really happy because of that and to be honest I completely forgot about Fanfiction. Then I moved school _again _(I still have my boyfriend though, and all my old school friends, since I didn't move house and they all live near me). Finally, a few days ago I opened up my email that I used for this account and saw loads of notifications, and I read through them all and noticed that people really wanted me to continue this. So urm, yeah. Here you are. I know it's short but I had to write it during a live lesson because I really hate French. Thanks for sticking with me! : )

The Cry

Chapter 3

After finishing breakfast, Percy and Jason were dragged off too Annabeth's cabin, and were sat down on chairs as if they were getting interrogated by the police. Which, in a way, they were.

"Explain. Now" Said Annabeth.

"I promise, we didn't have sex, I promise I was just sleeping with him for tonight because of something that happened last night and oh jeez Ijustmadeitworsedidn'tI…" Percy rambled, trying to dig himself out of this hole, but only managing to bury himself.

"So, you DID sleep together?" Piper frowned while Annabeth raged in the background, notebooks and pencils flying so close to Jason's face, he had to move to the edge of his seat so that he was nearly falling off it.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't like that!" Jason said, trying to convince them all the while dodging anything and everything that Annabeth could, and did, throw at him.

"We we're only doing that because Jason was the only one who could make it stop and by the time it did, I was already asleep in his bed, I promise it wasn't anything!" Percy said, throwing his hands up in the air for extra theatrical points from Annabeth.

She didn't seem to notice. Percy was disappointed.

"Did he sleep next to you? Did he talk to you? Did he give you a hug? Was he wearing anything?" Piper narrowed her eyes as she looked over to Jason.

"Yes, Yes, Yes (many) and sorta." Percy mumbled.

"What do you mean, sorta?" Annabeth shouted, finally running out of things to throw at Jason. Jason felt very relieved at first, then remembered the predicament he was in and how bad Percy was at talking under pressure.

"I don't wear a shirt or trousers in bed. That night was no different." Jason said, in a flat tone.

"So you slept with him, sorry, _on_ him, and was only wearing pants?" Piper screamed, probably letting the entire boat know.

"…" Percy stayed silent

"…" Jason also stayed silent

"…" Piper and Annabeth stayed silent, waiting for an answer

"Yes." Percy said

"No." Jason said

They looked at each other and Jason bit his lip

"No." Percy said

"Yes." Jason said

They were kicked out of the room and left outside for the girls to invite them back in, for more shouting.

Leo walked round the corner and stared at them solemnly.

"How'd it go?" He asked

The groan from Percy and the shake of Jason's head was all he needed.

"Right, come on, we're going to get you something fun to do before you each get ruined mentally by the nutcases." He pointed behind him at the door and took Jason and Percy to the Common room. Leo had to go fix something in the Engine room, so they were left there alone.

"So, that was pretty crazy, huh." Percy said

"It sure was." Jason replied

"I want to say thanks, by the way, for last night. You really helped me. I don't like lightning."

"I could tell." Jason smiled. "No problem. Anytime, Percy. Even if it means we get into trouble like this again."

Percy smiled back at him and leaned his head back against the wall. Jason stood next to him and crossed his arms. Percy looked over to him. Jason stood up slightly straighter. Percy moved closer, so they were face-to-face. Jason kissed him.

Jason didn't know why he did it. He just did.

And then all hell broke loose when Annabeth and Piper walked in on them.


End file.
